Patch panels or mass interconnect systems are typically utilized within test stations to permit easy connection and disconnection of a plurality of discrete analog, digital, power, fiber optic (FO) and radio frequency (RF) signals. Coaxial cables are generally used where wide bandwidth and shielding are required. More often than not, coaxial contacts for use within a patch panel are tailored for a select cable group or even a single specific type of coaxial cable. Users that require a different termination style on the mating side of the patch panel are left with few options to utilize different coaxial cables or transition to a different termination style. Current solutions that offer alternative termination options utilize termination styles that are not conducive to mating with industry standard 0.100″ pitch spacing and have asymmetrical pin lengths relative to the body of the contact.
One solution that provides an alternative termination for a coaxial cable is sold by Virginia Panel Corporation, designated product no, 61014140. This coax assembly 100 is shown in FIG. 4 and includes an inner conductor 102 having a first end 104 that receives the center pin of a coaxial cable and a second end 106 defining a first, elongate contact. An intermediate sheath 108 surrounds the inner conductor 102, except for a contact portion of the first, elongate contact defined at the second end 106. The shield of the coaxial cable engages with an outer sheath 110 that is electrically connected to a second, elongate contact 112. The first and second contacts are axially separated from one another by a distance of about 0.08 inches from center to center, but their axial ends are spaced apart from one another such that they cannot engage with a co-planar set of mating contacts.